Guardian
by Byakko's Kitten
Summary: Drabble Series. RoyEd eventually. For Millenia, the Elric family has guarded the Gate. Now the son must make right the father's wrongs. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian

Summary: The Elric line have long been the physical Guardians of the Gate. Hoenheim fled his duty however, and now his eldest son has only ten years left before he must take the position his father abandoned.

"I can't be the Guardian yet. I'm not my father. I'll do my duty, but I need time first. Al deserves a life of his own. If I can't make things right by my twenty-first birthday, you'll fix it, and I'll take over as Guardian. If I can restore Al's body before then, then I'm yours a month later. Will you accept this bargain?" Ed trembled mentally as he faced down the Gate of Truth, but knew he had no other choice.

**THIS IS ACCEPTABLE TO US. HOW WILL YOU SIGN THIS BARGAIN, GUARDIAN?**

" With my blood. I, Edward Elric, do swear on my blood to honor this bargain. In no more then ten years, I will accept the position of Guardian, and all the duties therein, in exchange for the restoration of my brother's body if at that time I have been unable to do so myself."

**SO IT HAS BEEN SPOKEN; SO IT WILL BE DONE. GO, EDWARD ELRIC, AND DO AS YOU WILL UNTIL YOU ARE OURS.**

There was a sudden rush of pain and heady power, before Ed found himself back in his basement, the metal armor bearing his beloved little brother's soul beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian, Pt.2

AN: I like Maes Hughes. Therefore, Envy doesn't kill him. He's just in a coma currently.

Ed snarled as he made his was to Hughes hospital room. It was late, and past visiting hours, but if what he suspected was true, it was better to have no witnesses. He did not want to explain his actions to anyone, especially his brother or the Colonel. It would raise to many questions, and his deal with the Gate was his business and his alone.

Quietly slipping into Hughes room in ICU, he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. Had anyone been present, they would have seen a pair of felinistic gold eyes glowing in the darkness. 'Dammit all to fucking hell. I was right.'

Ed strode over to the bed where his friend lay. He clapped his hands once and spread his hands over the prone man's body. Alchemic energy crackled around him as he projected himself to the Gate. "He's not for you to keep. He doesn't belong to you, he's not even an Alchemist. Give him back; he's still needed here."

**HE WAS GIVEN TO US THOUGH. THAT MAKES HIM OURS.**

"He was 'given' to you by one of the abominations. That makes your claim on him invalid. He belongs here. Give him BACK!" Ed practically roared the last word, putting all his will behind the order.

**VERY WELL, GATEKEEPER. TAKE THE MORTAL. BUT WE WILL NOT ALWAYS BE SO LENIENT. GUARD YOUR HUMANS BETTER. NOW LEAVE US.**

Ed snarled, latching onto Maes' soul, and abruptly jerking back to the real world, making sure Hughes soul was once more safely anchored in it's body. "Be more careful next time, ne? I can't always save your ass." He murmured as the Alchemic energy faded. He turned, eyes still glowing, and quietly left the way he came; waiting until he was far enough away, before disengaging Gate-sight. Hughes would be awake in the morning, and he'd be just as surprised as anyone else at the man's 'miraculous' recovery. And hopefully the older man wouldn't remember his encounter with the Gate. Or if he did, that he'd dismiss it as an odd dream.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Part Three.

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I do however, own Ed's Gatekeeper vision and form.

Roy Mustang signed his name to the last piece of paperwork from his inbox. He stretched and sighed in relief as his back cracked. Locking his office door, he proceeded to make his way towards the base showers. There was no harm in utilizing them before he went home.

The lights being on in the locker room was unexpected. As was Fullmetal sitting on a bench, back to the door, cursing in a variety of languages and dialects. The teenager was applying some sort of salve to his left leg, just above the automail. As Mustang stepped closer, he was able to make out the younger man's words. "helvetes djävlar! Shitgoddamnmotherfuckingsonofabitchgoddamnassrammingcocksuckingholymotherofgodshitshitshit... motherfuckermotherfuckermotherfucker!Lamerdedieucondamnerlamère baisantlefilsd'unechiennedieucondamnerâneenfoncelecoqsuçantlamèresaintedemerdede merdedemerdededieu...labaisedemèredebaisedemèredebaisedemère! " Ed's left hand clamped down on his thigh as the leg spasmed briefly, his body shuddering in pain.

The teen suddenly turned, gold eyes pinning his commanding officer where he stood. "What do you need, sir?" Roy was startled by his subordinate's tone. Never had Edward addressed him so respectfully, nor in such a soft tone.

"You might want to stand up straight, Fullmetal, or people might miss you're there and trip over you." Roy smirked, waiting for the inevitable explosion; growing concerned when it didn't occur. "Fullmetal?" he questioned, reaching out to grab the gold-haired teeen's right shoulder.

With a pained yelp, Ed jerked away. "Don't touch me. You'll just make it worse."

"You're injured." It was a flat statement, though Mustang's concern was clear in his voice.

"No. Not from my last mission anyway. It's just the automail. I'm fine, Colonel; you don't need to worry about me." The teen scooped more of the pungent salve from the glass jar in front of him and began applying it to his shoulder.

"Explain." A pause. "Please." Ed went still at the second word; before slowly continuing his ministrations.

"Automail is basically an extremely advanced prosthetic. It connects to living nerves, and the limb moves just like a real one, but there's a lot more to it. All I have left on this arm is the shoulder really. That's the only good thing about what we did. The amputation was pretty clean. I don't know all the details of how it works, but automail requires very major surgery. There's a reason not many people choose to have it. Because it puts a lot of stress on your body for one, and because the pain never completely goes away. It means living with extreme levels of pain the rest of your life, and major surgery every 5 years or so to make sure there are no complications. There's also the necessary support to take into consideration. I lost some bone and muscle in order to attach everything properly." Ed carefully did not look at Mustang during his explanation. "Not even Al know the full extent of what Auntie and Winry have to do each time. It's one of the reasons Winry gets so upset when I damage the automail."

"And that salve? Something Miss Rockbell gave you to help the pain?"

"No, I found this in Xing. The healers there call it Tiger Balm. It… helps." There was a long silence before Ed spoke again, turning to look at the older man. "If its not… too much trouble, could you put some around the port on my back? I can't reach it, and the balm doesn't react well to Alchemy."

Roy was silent as he picked up the small jar, removing his gloves and gently applying the salve to the teen's scarred back. They wouldn't speak of this to anyone, and wouldn't even acknowledge its occurrence come morning; but every so often, when Mustang was working late, and the pain was particularly bad, Ed would slip in to his office, and the unlikely ritual would occur.

AN: Oh, this one was a pain to write, but definitely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian

Part Four

AN: Sorry this is so late, but things have been hectic. And I got my wisdom teeth pulled.

Chapter the Fourth

Roy looked up from his paperwork as Fullmetal quietly slipped into his office. He put his pen down at the strange look on the teenager's face. "Is everything alright, Fullmetal?" he questioned.

Ed shook his head. "I just need someplace where no one will bother me. Is it alright if I use the couch?"

"Go ahead. Let me know if you need anything." Roy returned to his work as Ed settled on the sofa, placing a stack of books next to him and pulling out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it and a pen.

For a long while the only sound in the room was that of pen on paper. Finally however, Ed finished writing, and placed the paper in an envelope; writing a name on the outside. He placed the letter on top of the battered books then transmuted a box that they fit in snugly.

"Roy."

"Yes?"

"I need you to keep this for me. It's for Al. You'll know when to give it to him." A long pause. "Don't ask me to explain. Not now. You'll find out soon enough; and its important that you don't find out before anyone else."

"I'll do it. Be careful with whatever you're up to, Fullmetal."

"I will. Take care of yourself Roy." Ed placed the box on the corner of the Flame Alchemist's desk and left as silently as he had arrived. Outside the door, Ed leaned against the door. "I'll never have the chance to tell you to your face. I'll look after you the best I can though. I can only pray that'll be enough."

Ed managed to make his way out of Headquarters. On the steps, he reached back and pulled out his hair-tie, shaking his head to free his hair from his braid.

Then he ran.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Part Five

"You know what to do?" Ed stared out the window, resolutely not looking at the young man beside him.

"I remember. I still don't understand why you want _us_ to do this, but we will." Russell Tringham glanced at the Fullmetal Alchemist from the corner of his eye. When the shorter teen had showed up almost a month ago, with a feverish, but human Al, he'd been startled. Even more so when Ed had practically begged for his help.

"Good. Here's your passes to get into headquarters. Find Roy Mustang, he's the Flame Alchemist. Tell him… tell him I said it's time. He'll know what I mean. Take care of Al for me."

"We will. We owe you that much at least."

"Take care of yourselves as well. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Ed smiled at Russ ruefully, then climbed out the window, quickly vanishing into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have come to fulfill our bargain."

**SO IT WOULD SEEM**

"Don't give me that shit. I am not my father. A month after I restored Al was the deal. I kept my word. I am yours now. Do with me what you will."

**IT IS TIME FOR THE CHANGING. WE HAVE BEEN TOLD IT IS PAINFUL. YOU ARE WARNED.**

"Aah, I know all this already. I've read the family journals, remember? Just get it done with."

**VERY WELL. BRACE YOURSELF, GUARDIAN **

Ed collapsed to his hands and knees as black and gold energy poured into his body, breaking and shaping him to its whim. He clenched his teeth, refusing to scream, eyes tightly closed as the pain washed over him in wave after wave; until he finally passed out.

When he came to, the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were the hooves where his hands should have been.

"What The HELL!"

**SO YOU ARE AWAKE. THAT IS GOOD. YOU HAVE TAKEN YOUR GUARDIAN FORM; THAT SHAPE WHICH IS MOST SUITED TO YOUR SOUL AND ENABLES YOU TO GUARD US**

"Uh-huh, what the FUCK am I?"

**SEE FOR YOURSELF**

With that comment, the Gate conjured a mirror in front of Ed. He stared at his new body in awe. He was some sort of unicorn, that was obvious, but the coloring was completely different.

His hooves were a deep blood red, glistening as though it were fresh blood. His body was jet black, almost seeming to absorb light. His mane and tail were a rich polished gold color, long and flowing. His eyes retained their original color thankfully, and the foot-long horn on his head was a dark steely gun-metal grey.

"How do I change back?"

**YOU HAVE ONLY TO FOCUS ON YOUR HUMAN FORM TO RESUME IT**

"heh. Thanks."

**YOU _ARE_ THE GUARDIAN. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where to find Colonel Mustang?" Russ asked the blond man smoking a cigarette on the front steps of Central Headquarters.

"Whose asking?" Havoc glanced at the teen in front of him, who had a small kid; probably his brother on one side, and a sickly looking teenager on the other.

"My name is Russell Tringham. Edward Elric asked me to deliver a message to the Colonel for him. If you could please, tell me where to find him, I'd be very grateful."

"Boss's been missing for a month. Don't see how you could have a message from him. What d'you really want?"

Russell's eyebrow twitched. "I _know_ Fullmetal has been missing for a month. He was with me for most of it. I _want_ to speak to Colonel Mustang. Ed gave me a message for him. Ed also entrusted his brother into my care; and I'm not letting Al out of my site until I speak with the Colonel. Now, can you help me or not?"

Havoc's eyes widened. "Follow me."

Twenty minutes later found them in Mustangs office, all of the man's subordinates crowded in as well.

Russell made sure Al was comfortable on the couch before turning to face the man Ed called commander. "My name is Russell Tringham. Edward Elric showed up at my home about a month ago. He asked us to help him take care of Al for a bit. According to him, you'll be able to help Al better than we could. Ed claims it's a form of shock. He told me when he showed up that he didn't have much time; and since I… know some of the Elric Family history, I agreed to help. Before he left; Ed asked Fletcher and I to bring Al here, to you. He also said to tell you that it's time. That you'd understand what he meant. We owed Ed, he's helped us out before. Our debt is paid. If you'll excuse us."

With those words, the Tringham brothers left the office. There would be no trace of them for several years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another week and a half for Al to fully recover. Once he had, Mustang called him into his office and gave him the box Ed had entrusted him with almost two months earlier. Unsurprisingly, Al opened it right then and there. The box contained a stack of battered books and two sheets of paper. The first sheet was Ed's will, listing Roy as Al's legal guardian. Both Al and Roy were stunned by that. The next sheet was the letter Ed had penned in Roy's office the night before he disappeared.

_Dear Al, _it read. _By the time you read this, it will be too late for you to stop me. I've found a way to give you back your body. I'm not telling you how I plan to here, because I know you'd use it to try and help me. I won't need it. Enclosed with this letter, you'll have found my will, and a bunch of books. They're journals Al, family journals. There's a lot of family history you don't know Al. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. Since humanity first learned of Alchemy, our family has been the Guardians of the Gate. That's part of the reason we survived attempting Human Transmutation. When we did it, the Gate pretty much dumped the entire family history directly into my head. Our father was born four hundred years ago Al. He was supposed to be the next Guardian, but instead, he abandoned his duty, he abused his powers. Four centuries the Gate has been unguarded. It's part of the reason things are so fucked up in the world right now. I made a deal with the Gate that night though. I had until my twenty-first birthday to find a way to restore you myself; and a month of time after that to make sure you'd be okay. If I hadn't succeeded by then, the Gate would restore you itself in exchange for my taking the position nine years early. That's the age the Guardian change traditionally happened, you see. The journals will explain it better. That's another thing Al. When you have kids, one of them will be born with a birthmark somewhere on the back. That's the kid the journals need to be passed on to. It marks the child as the next Guardian. I have one too, in the small of my back. You remember it, right Al? Take care of yourself little brother. I love you._

_Ed._

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian

**From the journal of Roy Mustang, Colonel in the Amestris Military, Flame Alchemist.**

_**He made me his little brother's legal guardian. What did I do to earn that level of trust from Fullmetal? I don't know what was in that letter he left for Al; he hasn't told me yet. The only thing I am sure of though, is that whatever he did, he knew what the price would be beforehand. It's the only reason he would have left that package with me. **_

**_Al has been reading those old books; he mentioned they were journals, nonstop. It seems Ed knew some sort of family secret and neglected to tell him. He seems rather upset about that. I understand where Ed's coming from on that though. He just wanted to protect his little brother as long as he could. I would have done the same._**

**_I can't help but wonder what the 'family secret' is. For whatever reason, after reading that letter, Al has developed Ed's all-encompassing hate for his father. Maes thinks that it might have something to do with their mother's death. I'm not so sure. I'm fairly certain that the reason has more to do with family skeletons than abandoning them._**

_**I find myself missing Edward fiercely. Our 'fights' were no longer actual fights, as such; but more a form of banter among friends I like to think. And I regret that he is no longer here to keep me company on late nights-it was a refreshing change in the monotony. **_

**_I've been having some odd dreams lately; always the same. I am in some sort of field or meadow, an odd colored unicorn(why a unicorn-they were hunted to extinction nearly a thousand years ago!). That's another thing; unicorns were, according to every document surviving from that period, white or a pearly color. This one is black and gold. I find myself reminded of Ed when I think of it; perhaps it is his way of telling me he's fine. Perhaps it is my own mind, desperate for some measure of closure. _**

_**Regardless, Fullmetal is gone. There is nothing to be done about it(note: keep an eye on Alphonse's research for a while. I don't want him attempting H.T. again).**_

_**Wherever you are, Edward Elric; Rest in Peace.**_

**End Entry**


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian

_From the Journal of Alphonse Elric; age 16_

_Brother… why? Why would you agree to such a thing? I can't make much of the books he left me. I can **read** them, yes, but- They speak of things I do not understand. I read Brother's journal first. I still don't understand about the Guardian duty that has been passed down over the ages, but I do know more than I did before. Our Father was a coward and an idiot. He was supposed to be the next Guardian; four hundred years ago. Instead, he killed his siblings to ensure the Elric line would continue only through him. He killed his son and made him into a homunculus. My(our) half-brother; Envy. I thank every God and Goddess known that he didn't have the chance to do the same with us. _

_The most I can tell from Brother's journal, is that Guardians can manipulate the Gate's powers to their needs. Our father accepted his position, then abandoned it. He only wanted the power, not the responsibility. I hate him for that. If he hadn't done what he did, maybe things would be different. Maybe Mom would still be alive. Brother would still be here. _

_Too many maybes. Too many what ifs. I'll see Brother again, I know it. He practically said as much. One of my children will be the next Guardian. Brother won't let that child go into it blind. That means he'll be around in some way. _

_Colonel-General now, must remember that- Mustang is nice. He worries about me a great deal. I think he's afraid I might try Human Transmutation again. I'm not stupid. Even if I succeeded(not likely), there's no way The Gate would let Brother go. He wouldn't leave It unGuarded even if he could. It's not in Brother's nature. _

_I've seen Brother's other form. The journals tell of each Guardian being able to become an animal of some kind, called a Guardianform. He's wondrous. A jet black unicorn, with gold accents—I think the coloring is reflective of the Light and Shadows within the Gate._

_I'll have to tell Winry soon. I'm not looking forward to it. Its late, and I need to turn in. Goodnight Brother. Be safe._

_End Entry._

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian 8

Ed paced in the Gate. It had been three months since he'd entered the Gate. It had taken him a month to master the abilities and limits of his new form. The other two months had been spent learning to monitor the energy flow and how to Jump between two locations. He also honed his fighting capabilities in his Guardian form. Once or twice, he'd Jumped to the other side of the Gate, to see what was there. He'd picked up some interesting things there.

He was slightly bored now though. His hooves chimed gently on the energy stream he walked. His head lifted at a change in the Flow. _What is it?_

**ONE WITH POTENTIAL IS IN DANGER. WHAT WILL YOU DO, GUARDIAN?**

_Protect. I will not see this one destroyed. I will be back soon._

With that, Ed Jumped from the Gate. As he landed, he glanced fleetingly at the child he had come to protect. _An Ishbalan. Good thing I came. _ With an angry scream, he lunged at the nearest thug. The first he speared with his horn, flinging the body into another. Hind hooves caught a third man in the head, crushing his skull instantly. Strong jaws clamped on the back of a neck and jerked, snapping the man's neck. The fifth man he cut in half with his horn, while the last received a spine-snapping kick. Ed eyed the downed men, before slicing open each throat to be safe.

Ed turned to the child. A girl no older than seven scrambled back, arms out to try and protect herself. Ed lowered his head and Projected gently. _I'm not going hurt you little one. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I want to take you somewhere safe_

"You're not gonna kill me, like ya killed them?" The girl indicated the dead thugs with a jerk of her head.

_No. I came just to stop them from hurting you. I'll take you someplace safe if you'll let me._

The girl stared at him for a long moment, before nodding sharply. "A'right. I'll trust ya."

Ed bent to his knees and waited until the girl was on and had hold of his mane. _Hold on tight. It might get a little bumpy._ He Jumped; holding in his mind the image of Scar. It took three Jumps to reach the Ishbalan man; and his refugee camp.

When he landed from the last Jump, Ed found himself not two feet from the man he sought. _You are the one called Scar?_

"I am." Scar replied, a glow forming on his right arm. "Who are you?"

_A friend. I found this little one being attacked by many men, because she has the potential to use alchemy. I rescued her, and brought her here, for I have heard that you will protect any child who needs it. Will you take her in?_

"No child, even an alchemist deserves a fate like that. I'll take her in." Scar lifted the little girl off Ed's back and held her for a moment. "Thank you for saving her."

_It was no great difficulty. I will take my leave now._ As Ed turned to leave, the girl pulled away from Scar and ran after him.

"Wait!"

Ed turned partially. _Yes?_

"Thank you. What's your name? And will I ever see you again?" the girl-child flung her arms around Ed's neck as she asked her questions.

_I… do not have a name, not anymore. Why don't you pick one for me? And I will visit when I can, if your guardian does not object to it; or my bringing other children in need of help to him._

Scar walked up and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I have no problem with that. You are welcome here whenever you wish, friend."

_My thanks, Scar of Ishbal. I will return when I can._ With that, Ed launched into a canter, Jumping just before a stone wall.

Ed landed back in the Gate. _That was fun and productive, don't you think?_

**YOU HAVE DONE WELL, GUARDIAN. PERHAPS YOU WILL BE BETTER THAN YOUR PREDECESSORS**.

_Bastard_

**INDEED**

TBC


End file.
